User talk:LightningStorm93
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Grand Final page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 11:39, 12 January 2011 Welcome Hi there. Welcome to RBW, and I'm glad to see that not only do you have a mastery of spelling and grammar, but you're eager to make some contributions. There's plenty that needs doing, so if you're looking for something to do, drop me a line or visit the Community Portal talk page, where you'll find a list of things to do. Great to have you. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to echo what TG has said and welcome you to the wiki. I love the section you added to the Series 6 Grand Final about the aftermath of the final battle. I'd just like to let you know that we use the term "it" rather than "they" to refer to robots as they are singular and not plural, so please try to keep that in mind for future contributions. Other than that I love your work so far, so please keep it up! Christophee (talk) 16:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) SMIDSY Um... I did. sorry if I stole your thunder... Middle Eye 21:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to point out that Storm II only beat Supernova thanks to the spinner being stacked against the wall. If they counted it like that in Series 7, why not Series 5? Middle Eye 19:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. Middle Eye 19:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Just so you know, the images you uploaded for your userpage have been deleted because they were duplicates. You'll need to replace the links on your userpage with images which are already on the wiki. Christophee (talk) 13:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :If you need help finding the right images and adding them to your page, just tell me which version of each robot you want and I'll add them for you. I could also convert it into a table like the one on my userpage if you like, entirely up to you. Christophee (talk) 14:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::So you'd like the table? I assume you want the original Cassius and I noticed the old Firestorm image was Firestorm 5, but I can't tell which versions you had of the other three robots. Let me know which versions you want and I'll sort everything out for you. Christophee (talk) 14:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::All done. I hope you like it. I didn't have space anywhere to incorporate your captions for each robot's thumbnail image, but hopefully you don't mind. Let me know if you want me to make any changes to it. Christophee (talk) 14:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox/userboxes To add an infobox to your profile, insert the code from Template:User to the top of your userpage and fill it in however you want. I'm not quite so familiar with userboxes, but I know you have to use Template:Userbox and add various coding to the end of it. I could show you how to use them if I had an example of what you want them to say, so give me an idea and I'll do my best to instruct you. Christophee (talk) 19:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, here is the code for userboxes using one of your examples: Add it to your userpage to see how it looks. Then just change the colours, the image and the text to adapt this userbox into whichever others you want to add. Christophee (talk) 19:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Just one more thing, it's considered bad etiquette to copy a userbox someone else made. Cheers. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry too much It was more that it was illogical than biased. I repealled it because I had not come across that particular sentiment in all my years of contributing, and that indicates that its not really a prevailing value. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. Good to see someone else from Bristol. I'd also like to wish luck on that Roaming Robots machine you're working on, if you still are. Something I've wanted to do, but without the necessary skills. --Merrick8 18:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rammers Hi LightninStorm You will see that there is actually a page on rammers, called ramming blades. Anything of interest belongs there. However, machines like Robot the Bruce do not classify as having any form of weapon because ramming in that way is something that nearly every single robot in the world can do and there is therefore no definition, weakness or strength. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC)